yinyangyofandomcom-20200214-history
Eradicus
"Flee before me, simple folk! I bring FIRE! And DESTRUCTION! And... Polka! I love Polka." -''Eradicus, Yin Yang Who?'' Eradicus was the original Night Master: after being brought back to life by Yang in Welcome To The Dark Tomorrow, he took up the title again and continued to threaten the world. History Eradicus was the original Night Master responsible for eliminating Ti and Chai and destroying Woo Foo: he had a massive army made of stone, and took over the world; however, he was later destroyed by unknown means. Either by foresight on his part or some other reason, his minions remained as ghosts in the real world, for an unknown length of time (presumably hundred years or so) they planned the revival of Eradicus, finding a willing pawn in Yang, who soon collected the items necessary for his resurrection. Appearing in a blaze of fire he proclaimed those present to gaze at his awesome image: wide eyed, he realized his current attire was considerably less than awesome and scolded his minions before changing into something a little more "take-over-the-world-y." Then, giving his minions a corporal form before setting off the Dark Tomorrow, changing all good into evil and vice versa (except for Coop who already were half-good-half-evil, turning him half-evil-half-good). Capturing Yin and Yo, he had them put on display for his evil hordes on the verge of triumph; then, Yang arrived in a new battle armor, distracting the enemy so that they could get free. After watching his minions be defeated, he engaged the Woo Foo Warriors with a sigh, easily cutting their first aura apart. A brutal battle commenced in which Eradicus at first was dominant, throwing taunts at the warriors. In the end, they managed to reset the Dark Tomorrow and destroy the Night Master's lair, seemingly eradicating Eradicus in the process, which later turned out to be untrue. .]] Later, during Weenie Howl, he was eager to rejoice in his favorite holiday only to have his minions reveal the changes over the years since last. Setting a plot in motion to restore things to how HE preferred them to be, crafting a weenie egg which absorbed the fear of others. Once it had enough energy, it hatched, joining the giant weenie in terrorizing the town. Finding none to be scared as he had their fear drained leaving everyone fearless; as such, the plot was foiled when the weenie absorbed his own fear and blew up, sending Eradicus and the remains of his weenie monster flying off. Later again, he encountered the third Night Master (Real name unknown) and bought his old army from him using it to terrorize town, fearless of the "dinky collection of misfits" Yin and Yang had assembled as an army. His base came under attack by the army joined by Coop, damaging his communications link, first thinking he had "angered the gods of remote visualization" before Ella informed him of the Woo Foo Army's attack; soon, he'd deployed his new army of evil alongside his minions gleefully. Due to Yin and Coop paying zero attention to the others, Eradicus and his minions sent the army back to the dojo worse for wear. Realizing they were arguing amongst his enemies he sent Indestructo-Bob and the army to attack them in retaliation for their earlier assault; however, it failed and Eradicus tried to sell the army back, failing to do so as well. Appearance Immediately after being revived by Yang, Eradicus wore the several Woo-Foo artifacts required for his resurrection. After realizing how ridiculous he looked, however, he changed into something "A little more take-over-the-world-y". In terms of physical characteristics, he appears to be a griffin-like creature with wings and a vaguely bird-like head. Personality Eradicus seems to be one of the few serious foes Yin and Yang have ever faced. He knows how to be evil, and his personality is very malevolent; however, he has his quirks: a penchant for zapping his minions with magic if bored or displeased and a habit of ranting. He's open to more modern take-over-the-world plans, as seen in Creeping With the Enemy, where he took over the world's coffee business. Nonetheless, he is shown to be very nostalgic of the good old times when he used to scare people on Weenie Howl. As seen in "Yin, Yang...Who?" he also loves Polka music, in his own words "the worst music ever" and enjoys tormenting his victims with it. Powers & Abilities Eradicus has access to a large number of powers which includes (but not limited to) eye beams, fire breath, punching, magic attacks, and polka playing; in addition, he has great proportional strength and flight capabilities as well, but his greatest asset, however is his mind. Despite the occasional rantings and failures to understand modern society, he is genuinely evil and intelligent. Many of his schemes show a high level of dedication and forethought, employing most other villains in his coffee company, planning and preparing the final assault in Yin Yang Who? quite through. *Woo Foo: he too can use Woo Foo in Yin Yang Who? using the technique's name Woo Foo Aura Drain on Yo and Yin. Trivia *Eradicus' name is a pun for "Eradicate". **Despite his name being a pun, he doesn't have an eradicator ray but he thinks he has. *His voice between Doomed to Repeat it and Welcome To The Dark Tomorrow beyond has changed. *Since he fought against Ti and Chai and killed them, that means it was more then before hundred year because of age of Yo; but, before hundred years, Yo fought another Night Master and he was minimum third so his age was unknown. In Yin Yang Who?, he spoke about the destroyed Woo Foo before thousand years ago and the Woo Foo came back while he came back as well; this means that Yo is older than looks like and Eradicus is also very old. Gallery 1411302941106.2.jpg|Eradicus with his Broken Teeth 1411301786706.1.jpg|Eradicus in Extra Cheese, Anchovies, and Doom!. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Night masters Category:Deceased